


Charli almost burns down the bakery and Evren is gay

by Nalliva



Category: Original Work
Genre: ?? i guess, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalliva/pseuds/Nalliva
Summary: Charli walked into work already feeling tired.





	Charli almost burns down the bakery and Evren is gay

**Author's Note:**

> jsadjkaskdj i barely understand how ao3 works i am so sorry. this was originally for a school assignment and only part of this was submitted, along with a Lot of changes bc a) idk how well it would've gone down having am nb protag and b) it being slightly gay so. lol
> 
> ALSO i realized i never actually described how charli Or evren looks in this and i am So Sorry so
> 
> charli: http://whalesharks.tumblr.com/post/157849105539/ but the work outfit is Different... i'll draw it better eventually
> 
> evren: http://vincaris.tumblr.com/post/164511833270/  
> ONE MORE THING: this isnt that deep in all honest like its short and i mostly projected onto charli bc I Too make really good cookies. SORRY FOR THE LONG NOTE

Charli walked into work already feeling tired. They had done a very long shift the previous day, but they needed the money for the future rent bill for the bakery. Charli loved the place so much, it was their dream after all to have their own bakery, but work was tiring when you had so few workers. They set their stuff down in the office in the back, then put their apron on to get started. Evren had been scheduled to work today as well, but Charli had sent him a message the day before saying he didn't need to come in. _He had worked just as much as them_ , they thought, _it's only fair that he gets some rest for once._

There had been a large catering order placed that morning and Charli had thought about calling in Evren, but decided against it, convinced that they could do it by themself. The order was for six dozen chocolate chip cookies, their specialty. "Alright," Charli said to themself, "let's get started!" Baking was one of their favorite things to do, as they had grown up making pastries and the like with their grandmother, who had taught them all the basics to baking. They started by pulling out the mixer, turning on the oven, and then getting the ingredients needed. Charli got to work on making the dough, making sure they were getting the measurements right by looking at their recipe.

By the time Charli was done with the first two dozen cookies, they were drained and had attempted to call Evren to help, they needed to get this order done today after all. Unfortunately, Evren wasn't picking up his phone at all, so Charli proceeded to try to bake the rest themself, even though they knew it was dangerous to be overworked. They had bills to pay; they couldn't just do nothing.

-

Evren came running into the bakery around two hours later, sweating and out of breath. "Sorry for not picking up earlier," he said, "my phone died so- oh my God!" Evren saw Charli passed out on the floor, cookies scattered around them. She ran over to them to make sure they weren't injured and picked Charli up and let them sleep in the break room. Evren shook his head, "Charli... you need to know when to take a break and rest," he said, even though he knew Charli couldn't hear him. 

Evren proceeded to clean up the bakery, putting together the last of the catering order and calling in the person to tell them the order was ready to be picked up. By the time that Evren finished everything, Charli woke up. They walked back into the dining area confused as to why they had been asleep in the break room. When they saw Evren, they immediately realized what must have happened and came up to her. "I'm so sorry that you had to do the rest of this," they said, "you really shouldn't have to be here and-" 

"Wait a minute," Evren had cut them off, holding up his hand. "I honestly don't mind helping you out, and you needed a break! Look at you," he frantically gestured at them, "you were so tired you passed out! You need to take better care of yourself!" Charli had winced, of course, they knew better, but they needed the money.

"I'm still really sorry about all this," Charli said, "Thank you so much though, I don't know what I would've happened if you didn't show up!" Evren gave them a small smile and went to hug them. "You know," he said, "you can always ask for help whenever you need it, right? You don't have to do everything on your own." Evren pulled away from Charli, giving them a small peck on the cheek before letting go.

“It'd be bad y'know if the bakery burned down, right?” Evren was only joking around but Charli still felt embarrassed about passing out. They looked away from Evren, trying to keep a calm appearance, but could feel their face heating up anyways. 

“Anyways, we should go. It's past closing time and the person already picked up their order, right?” Charli was fiddling with the buttons on their work vest, still looking away from Evren. Evren smiled gently at Charli, grabbed their hand and walked them out of the bakery, locking it behind him.


End file.
